Sky City
This, is SlaXoriuZ's hidden base. Away from reality, and apart from anywhere else. Discovery This base was made on a small rip in reality located in the Bonus Zone (where the bonus shards are located), and has been set up with multiple warp pads around Geometrica. One of which is in his side base. (Main base after Homeless destroys TOI.) Systems of Order Sky City has a very sophisticated order, among those even who haven't visited yet. It comprises of 7 levels, each with their own special IDs and key cards. The highest level is level 7. Also, for any anomalous creatures who manage to find their way in, there are 5 levels for containment. Upon arrival, everyone is put to sleep and a tracker is put inside of them. Levels of Cards Level 1 Level-1s are the basic cubes that manage to enter Sky City. After being further checked for powers or anomalous factors, cubes that have no powers or cubes that aren't important go into this category. These keep their trackers and are not allowed into any level 2 or higher zones. Level 2 Level-2s are cubes that enter Sky City, who have either some power level or important knowledge. These cubes keep their trackers,and are not allowed into any level 3 or higher zones. Level 3 Level-3s are cubes that have some affiliation with any clan, whether evil or nice. The cubes that have an affiliation with any "Evil" clans will have an enhanced tracker placed inside of them, and cubes that have an affiliation with any "Nice" clans can be eligible for tracker removal. These cubes can relay information from place to place, and are the first level to be "trusted". They are not allowed into any level 4 or higher zones. Level 4 Level-4s are the most common tag, as they have affiliations to "Nice" clans or organizations, and they have some important information. Engineering cubes are the most common in this category, and they can be eligible for tracker removal. Level-4s can not enter any level 6 or higher zones, but can go into level 5 zones with higher authority. (Authority = Levels 5+) Level 5 Level-5s are some of the cubes that have made a big contribution to the history of Geometrica, such as ChipFan111 and Lukey. They can not enter any level 7 zones, but can go into level 6 zones with higher authority. They don't have trackers. (Authority = Levels 6+) Level 6 Level-6s are quite rare, and they are the cubes who are either allowed in by SlaXoriuZ or ones who boast great power, or mental capacity. They are the most trusted of them all. They can go into any zones, but they will have to wear a tracker band if they go into a level 7 zone. They don't have trackers. Level 7 Level-7s are the rarest card of them all, and the only 4 that have them are SlaXoriuZ, DXL, TerraBite, and Redcap21. They have full access to the building and can make edits to the building under a low level of supervision by SlaXoriuZ's security cameras. They don't have trackers and are the only ones who can enter level 8 zones. Anomalous Creature Classifications There are 5 main classifications for creatures, but some mix-ups can be created if a creature meets both standards for the classifications. Level 1: Safe Safe creatures are creatures that don't pose a threat to any cubes or other anomalous creatures. They can roam the building unless stated, and are treated as level-2s or level-3s. Anyone can interact with a safe creature unless stated otherwise. Level 2: Kraum Kraum creatures are creatures that pose a slight threat to cubes, or a major threat to specific cubes. They need to be stored in an airtight room with food and water provided on a daily-weekly basis unless stated. These creatures can be observed by anyone, but only level-4s and higher can enter the containment room. If a Kraum creature escapes, a level 1 lockdown is initiated, and security will handle the situation. Level 3: Ether Ether creatures pose a medium threat to cubes, and are creatures that can severely change a cube or delete one. Ether creatures need to be stored in a room with no windows, and food and water get dropped down via chute on a weekly basis. Only level-5s and higher can enter the containment room unless stated. In a case where an Ether creature escapes, a level 3 lockdown is initiated. Security of level 6 and higher are the only ones to handle the situation. In a case where the creature takes a life, it may be deleted by any costs. Level 4: Thaurie Thaurie creatures are creatures that can possibly help the cubes against the war of darkness. Some Thaurie creatures have to be stored in a special facility, as they may be inanimate but can help. (Such as UFOs would be considered Thaurie unless there is any living substance inside of them). Certain Thaurie creatures like %$@# and S^%@ can't be released to the public for fear that someone may take over the facility and steal them. Thaurie creatures all have different levels of containment, from a level 3 zone to a level 8 zone. Level 5: Zefergee Zefergee creatures are creatures that can break the law of time and space and that are considered dangerous, even if not hostile. These creatures are stored in a room according to their needs, and if they have no ways of communicating then a standard Kraum room should do. These creatures need to be checked on and monitored daily unless stated. Only level 7s can enter these rooms. STRICTLY only level 7s, unless with compensation by a level 7. Any trespassing levels that are below or non-compensated will be tranquilized and have their memory wiped, at least for the moments they were intact with them. They can know of their existence and name, but nothing else. Category:Locations Category:Upcoming